


Arguments

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Some Swearing, and disliking each other, and fighting, and yelling, but it really isnt angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Unlike how Cindy Moon dealt with her powers in the comics, she actually told you, her best friend, about it all. After seeing Spider-Man and deciding she could help out too, she does, but Spider-Man and Silk don’t have the best relationship. The only thing is: Cindy has no idea who Spider-Man is behind the mask, and Peter has no idea who Silk is behind the mask. With your luck, your friend group consists of Cindy Moon, Peter Parker, and Ned Leeds. You, naturally, know about both of them, and have to deal with the arguing day in and day out.





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> SIDE NOTES: They are regular high schoolers in this. Not aged up. in the comics, Silk goes into a bunker for 10 years to hide from the world. That does not happen here. This takes place shortly after Spidey Hoco. Ned does know and has learned to keep his mouth shut (you learn more in the story). And if you don’t know about Silk, here’s some background:
> 
> She was bitten by the same spider that bit Peter. Her webs are not artificial and actually come out of her hands. She has anger issues, which is hinted at a little in the story.
> 
> I LOVE SILK

"Incoming," You called through the earpiece so your friend could hear you. "Someone's jumping around and going to be on your roof-"

"Spider-Man!" The familiar sarcastic tone of your best friend rang through your ears. "I thought we had an agreement. I got here first tonight, I have control of the area. You lost, now you have to live up to the deal."

Spider-Man groaned, another thing you recognized. "Silk, we've talked about this," You could see their interactions with watching through the cameras. "I was here first. I've been doing this longer. You should let me-"

"No way. I could kick your ass any day and trust me, I would do it right now. So either you find a new area or we fight right now," Silk replied.

"Silk," You started. "There's a-"

Spider-Man was walking closer. "You think you can beat me? That's a good joke!"

"Silk," You said a little louder. "You need to get to the-"

"You're weak, Spider-Man. I've seen your fights recently, you've been holding back. Or is it that you're becoming weaker-"

"Cindy!" You shouted. "There is a robbery. I just sent the address to your watch. Get your ass there before they get away with everything!"

Cindy stopped trash talking mid-sentence and nodded. "On it," She said and jumped off the building, using webs to carry her around. Cindy is smart, she figured out that the webs Spider-Man has are artificial, unlike hers that come straight from her fingertips. And she likes to argue that her webs are crafted much better than Spider-Man's, for obvious reasons. While she may not have Stark tech, but she has something just as good as an AI: you, behind the scenes.

You switched cameras to watch where the robbery was happening. Both Silk and Spider-Man were at the scene, arguing and taking down the robbers. "You know," Silk started talking to the robbers who were stuck in webs. "You'd probably be a lot more successful if you didn't rob banks."

One of the robbers laughed. "And you'd probably be a lot more successful if you and your partner didn't argue as much."

"We aren't partners- what did you say?" Silk stopped in her tracks and both her and Spider-Man looked around, easily spotting someone in all black running off. "Shoot," She whispered and moved her arms to shoot her webs. "You should stay here, Spider-Man, watch them," She directed. And before he could get a word in, she swung off. You watched all the cameras you could and luckily, Silk did capture the escaped robber and the cops took care of them. A few more snarky words and Spider-Man and Silk were out of each other's way.

You always made sure the window was left open when she was out. Who knows when she could come back? It just so happened that tonight she came back right after the robbery. "I can't stand that guy!" Silk said as she took off her mask. "I will fight him one day."

"I believe you, Cindy, but maybe you should try to be a bit friendlier," You told her.

She shrugged and started to take her suit off. "Not until he calms down, too," Cindy commented. Your phone started to ring and you smiled when you saw Peter's name come across your screen.

"Hey, Pete, what's up?" You asked.

"Were you watching the cameras?" Peter asked.

You laughed, you already had an idea that was coming. "I told you I would be."

"Did you hear what she  _said_  to me?" Peter groaned. "I can't stand Silk!"

"Hey, Peter, I'm at Cindy's house right now. Can I call you back when I get home?"

"Right, right, of course. Tell Cindy I say hi," Peter sighed.

You laughed. "Peter says hi," You told her and she yelled a quick  _hey Peter!_ "She says hey. Okay, bye Peter," And you hung up.

\---

As soon as you walked into school you could hear them arguing. Ned had already texted and warned you that today was going to be rough, considering he knew about what happened last night. Of course, though, everyone thought Ned had no idea what was going on: Peter only thought he knew about Spider-Man, and Cindy thought he knew nothing.

Which is wrong, of course. Ned knows about Peter and Spider-Man, and you might have slipped up about Cindy being Silk. But when he has to, he can be really good about keeping secrets. "I can't believe you, Peter, Silk is so much better!" Cindy shouted.

"I don't understand how you can like someone as stuck up as her! She's so obnoxious and should just let Spider-Man do his job," Peter crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What are we arguing about, guys?" You laughed when you walked up.

Cindy smiled when she saw you. "(Y/N)! Perfect timing. You like Silk better than Spider-Man, right?"

Peter laughed. "No way, (Y/N) likes Spider-Man so much more."

You turned to Ned. "Thanks for the warning," You patted his shoulder. "I think I like Tony Stark more than either of them," You shrugged. "And I'm sure Ned thinks the same thing."

"Yeah, (Y/N) and I are on the same page. Iron Man for the win," Ned confirmed, putting his hand out for you to high five- which you did. "Well, guys, (Y/N) and I need to get to class. We've got a big project today and I'd rather be there early," Ned started.

"Right!" You jumped. "So...just, don't kill each other," You made finger guns to your friends and walked away with Ned. "Damn, I still can't believe they're so blinded by the hate that they can't see what's right in front of them. How are they so blind? How do they not know?"

Ned shrugged. "Same way we didn't know about either of them until they told us."

"Cindy told me the day she found out. Peter told me as a form of coping with it all and trying to not have so much stress from it. Technically, Cindy hasn't told you yet and you don't know. And you accidentally found out about Peter. So, if we're being honest here, I was the only one who was ever supposed to know. Yours was an accident-"

"(Y/N), I'm Peter's guy in the chair. You're Cindy's. Don't ruin this for me, okay? Thanks," He smirked as the two of you walked into class.

You giggled. "You got it," You pointed. "Hey, do you think there's a way I can get into contact with Tony Stark?"

Ned shrugged. "If you find out, I want to know," He told you as the two of you sat down. "Why?"

"Silk wants to talk with him to let him know she's not against him and if he ever needs help, she's always ready," You told him. "I swear, if I hear them fight again about who's better, I might explode."

Ned laughed. "You know they will."

\---

You were watching the cameras again, monitoring Silk. While you were doing that, Ned was texting you about his look on Peter.  _This is so boring_. He sent.  _I just want to see them do something._

You laughed at his text.  _I know. But we're helping our friends, remember?_  You texted back. You knew Ned loved being the guy behind the scenes for Peter, but he did get easily bored when it was slow nights like these.

"Cin," You started. "It's slow out. Maybe you should come back and we can do our homework together."

"And let Spider-Boy win? No chance, (Y/N)," Cindy replied.

You sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, though," You told her and you took off your headset. You really didn't have to go to the bathroom, but Cindy didn't need to know that. You pulled out your phone and dialed the number you stole off Peter's phone.

"Happy Hogan," The voice answered.

You smiled in relief. "Hi, Happy. My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I'm friends with Peter Parker. You know, the Spider-Man. I really need to speak with Tony Stark, please. We're having a dilemma," You tried to convince him.

The line was silent for a moment. "Yeah, right, just a second."

You could hear talking in the background and a minute later someone else spoke. "This is Tony Stark."

"Hi, Mr. Stark, my name is-"

"I heard," He laughed. "You're friends with Peter Parker? What's going on?" Tony asked frantically.

You looked down at the cameras to see Silk create webs then call them back, practice flips, and just walk around the top of buildings. "Nothings wrong...right now. It's more of a heads up, I guess," You started.

"Okay. What?"

"Have you seen the other new hero running around with spider powers?" You asked bluntly.

Tony chuckled. "It's crazy that that is a sentence that makes sense to me. But yes, I have," He said. "She's a hero?"

"Yes. Her name is Silk, and the problem is Silk and Spider-Man hate each other. They just don't know that they're best friends behind the masks and they tend to get into fights every time they run across each other."

"You mean to tell me these heroes are fighting each other but are best friends?" Tony asked. "That's gold. Thanks for letting me know, I'll keep an eye on them. Goodb-"

"Wait!" You jumped when you saw the cameras become much more interesting. "Silk and Spidey are shooting webs at each other."

Tony groaned and you threw on your headset. "Cindy, what's going on?"

"He's invading my space!" She yelled. "So, I'm teaching him a lesson."

"Looks like all your webs are missing," You laughed. "Good lesson you're teaching there."

Cindy groaned and shot more webs. You noticed the call with Tony cut off and Cindy was screaming more. "(Y/N), shut up!" She shouted. "He makes me so-"

"Did you say (Y/N)?" Spider-Man stopped in his tracks.

"Why the hell would I say (Y/N)?" Cindy covered, stopping after shooting one more web. "Why are you saying (Y/N)? Who's (Y/N)?" She asked and shot another web, hitting Spider-Man's arm. She gets angry easily, it seems.

They continued to fight and yell at each other, until something bright and loud stopped them. "Are you kidding me?" Tony Stark's voice boomed over the two kids. "You're both heroes, but you're fighting each other? Put that energy and skills to fighting something worth your time. Like, I don't know, a bank robbery? Or the next villain that decides to attack New York?" Tony crossed his arms. "Spider-Man, come with me. Silk, head home to your friend. Now," Tony told both of them.

You watched Silk nod quickly and she swung away before something else could be said. You were still watching the cameras and Ned was texting you freaking out.  _Did you see what just happened?_

You laughed a little and waited for Cindy to get back. She was freaking out about Iron Man seeing her and knowing her name, but also that Iron Man was angry with her. "I just...can't let Spider-Man think he's better than me. He thinks so and won't get it out of his head. We should be equals and should give me credit I deserve," She fell onto her bed.

"I know," You replied. "Do your homework and go to bed," Throwing her bag next to her, she groaned.

"But I don't wanna," She complained.

You raised your eyebrow. "How will you ever get to Tony Stark's level if you don't do your easy schoolwork?" You questioned, then smirked. "With great power-"

"Don't fucking say it."

You giggled and got your work out. "You're in luck, you came home early so we can both work on our homework before I have to leave," You punched her arm, and she sat up to work.

Before you both got too into working, you got distracted by Peter's text tone.

_Tony lectured me._

\---

You were hoping that maybe, just maybe, because Tony scared both of them, that they'd stop fighting at school. But that was too much for you to ask, of course. You knew how your friends are, they may let this go as their superhero selves, but as their regular selves, they will have a field day.

The best part of this all was that Ned wasn't going to be at school today. For one of his classes he got to go on a field trip, leaving you stuck to face Cindy and Peter alone. That...wasn't safe at all.

You could practically hear it as you entered the lunch room. It was like your brain has tuned out every other conversation and could only hear what Cindy and Peter were arguing about.

"There's no way her webs are better than his. His webs probably take so much to make! I know, because of the internship, I've seen the formula!" Peter groaned.

"Her's  _are_  better, because they aren't made, they're real. They actually come out of her fingertips. How the hell is that second to Spider-Man and his fake webs?" Cindy argued back.

Peter and Cindy's eyes were angry. Why couldn't they understand that they really didn't need to argue? And with them being so stubborn, they would never stop.

You walked up and Peter raised his eyebrow. "How do you know her webs are real?" He growled.

"I've seen them! She saved me once and the webs came right out of her fingers!" Cindy yelled. "All right. I'm waiting for your surrender. Go ahead and say it: Silk is better than Spider-Man."

Peter scoffed. "Never in a million years would I say that."

" _Oh my god_ ," You rolled your eyes and slammed your hands on the table between them. "Peter, Cindy is Silk. Cindy, Peter is Spider-Man. I called Tony Stark to stop you guys last night, okay? You're both insane and you both are superhero rival best friends! There! I said it!" You screamed the last part and went to walk away. "Oh, and by the way," You ran back to them. "Ned knows too," And you exited to go get food.

You looked back a minute after leaving them and saw the shocked faces on Cindy Moon and Peter Parker. Their jaws were dropped and their faces were pale. Then, within a second, they both burst out laughing.

You were glad that, maybe, the rivalry was finally over. But with your luck, Ned would tease you about cracking first until you are on your death bed. As you got in line for lunch, you heard one more thing from your friends.

"Do you actually know Tony Stark?"

"Yeah. But the more important question, are your webs actually real? Like they...actually come out of your fingers?" Peter awed.

"Yes! Look!" Cindy said and showed him her hands.

Your work was done.


End file.
